Enchanting Stranger
by BBWMikaTWD
Summary: sakura meets a handsome stranger at a christmas ball in konoha who seems to be enchanted by her, but while theyre dancing, shes thinking of someone else... please review! KakaSaku fluffiness :D songfic- enchanted by talyor swift


**A/N: ****okaayyy**** new ****fic****! ****im**** bored and have nothing better to do ****cuz**** my parents wont let me go outside for fear that i have ****pneumonia****. ****dumbasses****. anyways i was singing enchanted by ****taylor**** swift in my head and decided it needed a Christmas-y ****KakaSaku****fic**** to go with it. so ****im**** just kinda jottin' stuff down as i go...it ****hasnt**** even written itself in my head yet...****okie****dokes**** read on!**

**disclaimer: unfortunately, no i do not own ****naruto****, nor am i ****taylor ****swift, as much as ****i'd**** like both ****;)**

Sakura frantically searched her office at the Konoha Village Hospital for the little box of chocolates she had hidden from herself.

Naruto had sent them to her as a gift for Christmas, even though Christmas had been weeks away when he sent them, and she had hidden them so she wouldn't eat them, as she was trying to drop a size to fit into a gorgeous slinky dress that was on hold for her at her favorite Boutique. The dress had been too amazing to pass up, but they only had it in a 3, whereas she was a 5. She asked Ayame, the seamstress who knew her there by name, to put it on hold for her and said she would be back in a week to pick it up. Well, she had spent the last five days training vigorously with Kakashi, and she finally thought she had lost enough weight to fit into the beautiful dress.

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Sakura, arm bent oddly, reaching to the back of her bookshelf as she found the gold box tucked behind a book she hadn't picked up in months. She pocketed the small box and made her way out of the office, grabbing her coat and locking the door behind her.

She waved to Hinata, who was working at the front desk because she didn't want to be put on maternity leave, but Naruto had insisted that she not be up on her feet all day "wasting chakra," even though she was only four months pregnant and the bulge was only just showing.

Sakura proceeded out of the Hospital's front doors and made her way to _Reiko's Boutique._ She stepped through the door, a bell chimed, and Sakura greeted Ayame with a smile and a wave, much like Kakashi usually did. "Yo, Ayame."

"Sakura!" the petite brunette exclaimed. Ayame ran out from behind the counter and smothered Sakura a huge hug that didn't seem to fit the girl's tiny frame. Once she let go, Ayame continued, "I have your dress in the back. Ohh you look so beautiful in it! All the boys are gonna be drooling." She shot a wink and Sakura and she blushed.

"Well thank you very much Ayame." Sakura smiled shyly.

Ayame returned the smile and pranced to the back to retrieve the dress. When she came back, she was carrying a while plastic gown bag. She handed it to Sakura and pushed her to the dressing rooms. Sakura slid into the little stall and pulled the curtain shut. She unzipped the bag and laid her eyes on the gorgeous masterpiece that would soon be hers. It was silver and shimmery with two gemmed straps over only one shoulder that wound down the chest, around the back, and synched the fabric at the waist. The dress flowed all the way to the floor and there was a long slit up the left side that stopped mid-thigh, almost to the synch of fabric and gems at the hip.

Sakura slid the gown out of the bag and hung it on a hook next to the mirror. She quickly undressed down to her lacy black bra and panties. She effortlessly unhooked the bra and then slipped the gown carefully off the hangar. She stood there holding it for several seconds, just feeling to silky fabric in her hands. Then, as if afraid it would tear, she delicately pulled it over her head. It fell to a pool around her ankles, only being held up by the single-shoulder strap and Sakura's nicely sized chest. It fit!

"Yes!" Sakura yelled, throwing back the curtain of the dressing room so Ayame could see. Ayame squealed at the sight of how perfect the dress fit Sakura and ran up to her for a hug, but Sakura stepped back, not wanting to harm the dress.

"Oh you're right, you're right!" Ayame stopped in her tracks and just gazed at the beautiful sight in front of her. "Shall I ring it up?" she asked.

"Yes, please," she responded and turned around to head back into the dressing room before someone passing on the street outside saw her. She didn't want anyone to see he just yet. She was saving this dress as a surprise for the Christmas Ball that Konoha put on every year. The ball was coming up in three days-this Sunday night, Christmas eve-and she had worked many extra shifts at the hospital to be able to afford just the down payment on the dress.

As she re-dressed and zipped the gown bag back up she was thinking about a certain silver-haired ninja who would match her nicely…wait! Why was she thinking like this? She didn't care if Kakashi thought she looked good! She wasn't really trying to impress anyone…in particular. _Or…am I? No. Of course I'm not._ She reassured herself that she just wanted to look good for everyone and made her way back into the main part of the shop.

After Ayame rang her up, and Sakura paid, she pulled the little chocolate box out of her pocket and handed it to Ayame. "Merry Christmas." Ayame looked shocked for a moment, but then she reached out, took the box and smiled at Sakura, thanking her. Sakura simply nodded once and smiled before turning to the door and heading out into the cold.

The next two days passed quickly. Sakura spent a lot of time thinking about Kakashi: if he was going to the ball, what he would wear if he was, if she would finally see him mask-less…

But now, finally, it was the day of the ball and Sakura was in her room getting ready. The twenty-two-year-old Jounin was working on her makeup. The shiny black mascara made her eyelashes longer than those fake things and the sparkly silver eyeshadow that covered her whole eyelids really made her eyes pop. A touch of peach-colored lip-gloss gave her a lips shine and shimmer. She made her way to her closet and took the dress off the hook on the back of the door. Laying it on her bed, Sakura unzipped the gown bag and stared at the gorgeous masterpiece.

Slowly, as if it was a dream, she pulled the gown out of the bag, slipped it off the hangar and pulled it over her head, careful not to let it brush against her face. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She looked perfect; her hair fell in curls to her shoulders, her make up was flawless, and the dress was stunning. She slipped her silver stilettos on, grabbed her sparkly clutch and headed for the door.

She opened it, a burst of cold air hit her… and she closed it. Performing a hand sign, her body burst into a flurry of Cherry Blossom petals. Outside the gates to the Hyuuga Estate, the swirling petals appeared and Sakura landed gracefully on her feet. She rushed through the open gates, as the ball was an all-village affair, and into the warm entry hall.

One of the many Hyuuga servants scurried forward and offered to take her clutch. As it had six paper bombs, four shuriken, and a kunai in it, she politely declined and made her way towards the ballroom.

Immediately, Naruto found her and bounded over, dragging a smiling Hinata with him. He gave Sakura a tight hug and then put his arm around his wife. Sakura always enjoyed their company, but Naruto would not stop talking about something or other. Hinata looked at her apologetically and whispered, "y-you look beautiful." Sakura smiled warmly and glanced around the room for the silver hair that would match her dress. Stop looking for him. Why do you even care? He's not gonna be he- but her inner was cut off when she spied gravity-defying silver hair.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Sakura's eyes met the silver-haired man's…but it didn't look like Kakashi. First off, his whole face was showing, his whole, beautiful face, and both of his eyes were obsidian. There didn't seem to be any spinning tomoe and it definitely wasn't red.

"Will you excuse me?" Sakura asked without taking her eyes off the handsome stranger. She started to make her way towards him at the very same time he started making his way towards her. When they reached each other, they were right next to the dance floor. The man grabbed her hand and kissed it, then asked, "would you like to dance?"

Sakura half-smiled and slid her clutch into the band around her thigh that normally held her weapons pouch, then gave him back her hand and he led them onto the dance floor.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

This man was an amazing dancer. He spun Sakura gracefully around the dance floor, not once stumbling or stepping on her foot. She was quite impressed. As the song came to an end, he caught her in his arms and dipped her so low that the tips of her hair were brushing against the floor. When they came back up, the crowd broke into applause. Sakura hadn't realized the whole floor had cleared and was watching them. She blushed.

The man led her off the dance floor and looked deep into her emerald eyes. She stared back into his onyx ones. "Who do you love, Sakura?" her face scrunched up in puzzlement. _How does he know my name? Who is he?_ "It was enchanting to see you this way tonight." He kissed her hand again and vanished into the crowd.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Sakura was confused. Who was the man that looked so like her ex-sensei? She sill had a pale blush on her face as she made her way outside. She walked all the way home in a daze, not even noticing to cold, crisp air that blew against her naked arms and shoulders. When she got to her front door she still felt like she was walking on air. She opened the door that she had forgotten to lock and walked down the hall to her bedroom where she laid back on her bed. It was already midnight, but she wasn't tired at all.

Sakura stayed like that for hours, thinking about the man and what he had meant by asking, "Who do you love?" How was she supposed to answer that? "You," or "Kakashi?" Wait. No, not Kakashi. _God, why am I even thinking like this? I've never thought of Kakashi like this before. Why so suddenly now? Is it because I've been spending so much time with him lately? He's my training partner, nothing more…but he could be… no stop!_

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

There was a tap on Sakura's bedroom window. It was Kakashi. She immediately went to the window, opened the latch and threw it open for him. "It's a little late don't you think?" she asked.

He climbed inside and replied, "Well, I was on my way home from the ball and saw that your bedroom light was still on. I thought you could use a little company."

"…Okay. Yea, sure, I can always use company."

"So…I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Who do you love?"

Sakura went very still. "So it _was_ you."

"Sorry, what was me?"

"Don't play games, Kakashi. I know it was you who asked me to dance tonight. You took my breath away. I kept wondering if it was really you, and when you said my name, I was more convinced, but I wasn't sure." Sakura was pacing now.

"Sakura—"

"I mean, I had hoped it was you. Because lately, I've been having these feelings about you that a student definitely shouldn't have about their teacher. And, I mean, I know you're not my Sensei anymore, but still…"

"Sakura you're babbling—" Kakashi tried again, but was cutoff.

"So, I think I really like you Kakashi. I mean, I don't know about love yet, but if you meant what I think you meant when you asked me who I love, then you like me. More than just as a silly little girl who used to be your student?"

Now that she had stopped rambling, Kakashi didn't know what to say in response. So, he just stood up from her bed, walked across the room, cupped her face in his hands, whispered, "Yes," and kissed her.

At first she was stunned, but then he pulled down his mask and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she melted into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The kiss was passionate and loving, and after several moments, they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. "Sakura, the reason I—" but she didn't let him finish. After getting a good look at the handsome face she had seen a few hours previously, she pulled him down into another kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered to his Cherry Blossom.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again__  
. . ._


End file.
